


Chatty

by kaige68



Series: Happier [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third date is a bust, but they do try to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatty

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my dog, and some days I think he owns me. No money, no harm.
> 
> **Author's Notes:  
>  1)** This has not been beta read. All concrit is happily welcomed.   
> **2)** This follows the [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19568) series, is part 4 of [Happier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19838)  
>  **3)** Also - if you are not reading Haldoor's [Overthinking](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19580%22) series you should be. We've been goading each other into writing, and I think it's working!

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to know about it. Do you understand me? I just want to go to bed without knowing any more things that the Governor wants to blame me for. Do you understand me Steven?”

“What are you wearing?”

“What? You saw me twenty minutes ago! And just because I haven’t changed into pajamas is no reason for me to have to come back in!”

“No, Danny.” The voice on the phone changed, Steve’s tone was lower, richer. “What are you wearing?”

It was shortly after midnight when Danny had walked through his own front door. The case they’d been given yesterday morning was a missing person with a missing twelve million. The man’s wife was a good friend of the governor, and after spending ten minutes with her, Danny was sure that the husband had walked. He would eventually admit that he let his opinions, _slightly_ , taint the way he spoke to her when she called his cell phone _every hour_ checking for updates. And just to torment him some more, the Governor expected them in his office at seven to explain why it had taken so long to find the husband (and his girl-friend, and the money) when clearly the wife was doing everything in her power to give them as much help as possible.

He would bet his car that the wife was going to take the guy back too.

Danny sighed into the phone. “Sorry, babe. She made me more insane than you do.” He’d left Steve in the parking lot at the office. His words had been apologetic, and his voice had been tightly controlled. Steve just clapped him on the back and told Danny that he could make it up to him over the weekend.

“I know. I was glad that she had your number instead of mine at first, but maybe it wasn’t such a great idea. You got too sensitive.”

“ _Sensitive?_ You know exactly”

“ _Danno, what are you wearing?_ ”

Danny shook his head and tried for a better mood. “Steve, I don’t know if tonight is”

“You had a bad day, let me make it up to you.”

Danny let a smile begin as he closed the apartment door behind him. “Alright. Um.. I just came through the door, so… everything.”

“Grab some water and something for lube. Turn off all the lights except the bedroom and head in there.”

“What if I already have that in the bedroom?”

“That would be hot. Picturing you, indulging yourself with the good stuff. Mmmmm, hot.”

“What do you want me to do first?”

“Shoes, socks, wallet, watch. You need to relax more, babe.”

“What about you? What are you wearing?”

“Completely naked, on my bed with my cock in my hand. I was thinking of you, figured I’d call.”

“Jesus, Steve.”

“Like that?”

“Yeah, it’s a happy thought. Ok, I’m geared up and ready to go.”

“Danny, are you hard for me already?”

“Getting there babe. It’s been a long day, it’s going to take a bit more. What else you got?”

_”Loads_ Danno, I’ve got loads for you. Now, unbutton that blue shirt. Someone told you it brings out your eyes, didn’t they?”

“Mmhhmm.”

“That’s not the best part though. The best thing about that shirt is the way it looks when you’re talking with your hands. Ranting about … whatever. Tight and pulling at your shoulders. I just picture myself peeling it off you. I do not get to see enough of your chest. Just wanna push my fingers through all the hair there, feel how warm your skin is. How much warmer I can get it. Did I… Did I just hear your belt hit the floor.”

“I was taking a little initiative. You don’t mind do you?”

“No, the sooner I get you naked the better. Put your hand on your chest. Is your skin hot? Is your blood pumping faster? God, what would it be like if I could push you down on your bed right now? Touch you where ever I wanted, touch you everywhere. I want to spread my hand out on your stomach, stretch my finger lower, just to hear your breath catch, mmmm just like that. You thighs, Danno. I _need_ to see them up close, no pants, no shorts, all that muscle. I’ve pictured holding them down, open, so I can get between them and suck you off. You want that don’t you?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes.”

“What are you wearing now? Did you imitative your way to naked?”

“Ye…yeah.”

“Don’t touch it yet. It’s mine Danno, that cock is all mine. I’ve pictured myself running my tongue all over it, sucking on it. What do you think it’s going to feel like when it hits the back of my throat?”

“Oh.”

“Now tell me, tell me about the porn you found the other night.”

“God, it… it wasn’t porn.”

“You let the internet keep you awake all night and it wasn’t porn? What were you watching?”

“Reading, oh God… you don’t…”

“Danny, I want to dig my fingers into your thighs until they leave bruises. I want to suck your cock until you’re just about to come, and then I want to watch you splatter it all over your stomach and maybe even your chest, and then I want to lick it all off while you’re still shaking from the orgasm. What were you reading, Danny?”

“Instructions.”

“Oh, oh f… Fuck. That is h… hot. Oh…oh. Danny… fuck!”

“Wow, Steve.”

“Hot Danny, just… you wanted to know… thinking about me… You were so tired, and you were thinking about us fucking. Do you know? How long I’ve wanted to get you naked in my bed, or even just this, naked on the phone? How many times I’ve just pictured you jerking off? Wanting you to be thinking of me. I’m possessive Danny, I don’t share, that cock you’re pulling at, it’s mine. All the come that comes out of it is mine. Fuck, Danny, are you close? Want you so b…bad.”

“Yeah, babe. Almost. Want you too. Want to watch, thumbs digging into my legs so I can’t fuck your mouth. Torturing me with your tongue, you’re going to love doing that aren’t you? Holding me off as long as possible. Someday, soon, I want you to do that. Will you? Will you suck me while you do this? While you jerk yourself off? Can you do that, babe? Can you come for me just from having my dick in your mouth? Now, babe, show me you can come for me now.”

“Da…Danno…oh...fuck...yes...God...fuck.”

“Yes, oh, yes. Look at you, all sweaty now, covered in come. I can’t even imagine how hot you look. Al…almost. Jesus, babe.”

“Danno…Danny…uh…how… How hot and tight do you think I’m going to be when you’re fucking me?”


End file.
